Good Luck Charlie:Mixed Feelings
by Greysonsbby
Summary: Jo's been giving Gabe mixed feelings and Gabe is trying to understand them...  Gabe/Jo
1. Jo kissed Gabe

Gabe's Pov

"Wake up!" My older sister yelled into my ear, I yelped and fell into the bed, I moaned and saw Teddy there smiling like an idoit. I hated being the second youngest kid in the family, Last time Pj threw water at me. I hated him and never talked to him for a week, but I couldn't stay mad at my brother for a long time.

"Thinking about Jo?" Teddy said helping me up.

"No!" I yelled getting up and pushing her away, Jo has always bullied me, and you know the rest cause you seen her. My parents say we are gonna get married and leave. I shook my head and got dressed, I was putting my pants on when I heard my mother yell for me. I rolled my eyes and held the tooth brush in my mouth and pulled my pants on and shoes. I brushed my teeth and hair and then put a shirt on.

"Jo's here!" My mother yelled.

I got everything on and my clothes were on, but why is Jo here? That question was stuck in my head and I rushed down and saw Jo there smiling.

"I came to bring everyone a cake from my mom," Jo answered pulling out the biggest cake ever, she smiled and my mother forced the smallest kids to put it in the kitchen. I helped Jo and put the cake down.

"Thanks, can I walk with you?" Jo asked evil grin.

"Sure." I answered not listening, I pulled out my phone and saw it was; 7;00pm.

"Come on!" I yelled grabbing Jo's wrist and running to the door. I told my mother good bye and we both rushed out very fast. I didn't hear Jo through the whole run, I heard people yell at us for being lovers and for running through the streets. I gasped and breathed hard, I stopped and saw the school was a few blocks away. Jo breathed hard too but didn't gasp like me.

"We are almost to school." I told her still breathing hard.

"Do we have to run still?" Jo asked staring at me.

"Yes." I answered counting till I was ready to burst out and get a heart attack. I counted to 5 and then rushed off with Jo besides me, The wind was blowing through my cheeks and hair, We are almost there and now people were driving to fast and we just needed to make it through the road, I didn't care, I have to make it to

school or I get sac. I pulled Jo harder and we rushed out to the stop light, we finally made into the school, I kept breathing hard and realize that I was still holding Jo's wrist, I let go and rushed to my locker, Pulled out my textbooks and saw Kit was coming over on her phone, proabally on FaceBook, Jo stayed by me and I saw Kit stop by me.

"Aww you too are cute." Kit said in a different voice,I couldn't tell if she was making fun of me or being serious.

"What?" I said staring at her like she was crazy.

Kit laughed and just stood there with me and Jo confused and with some people staring at us.

"Everyone knows you both like each other." Kit said smiling and fixing her hair to the left.

"No we dont!" Me and Jo yelled loudly.

Kit smiled and walked off, how could anyone think we like each other? Jo always picks on me and I only danced with her to help her pass. The bell rang that meant get to class or be late. Jo waved bye and I walked off to the same class with her and Kit. I made it into class and sat down staring at the paper that she layed down for all of us.

"Class, you all know Randy right?" The teacher asked with tears and her makeup was all over her face.

Randy was her boyfriend and they were suppose to get married, but I guess he broke up with her or he stole her money and her car and everything.

"He cheated on me with my sister." She cried, she layed on the desk crying her eyes out and yelling.

All the girls were beside her telling her its okay but she wouldn't listen. I put my head but pulled it up when I felt a pair of lips touch my cheek, I didn't see who it was but every girl was beside the teacher.

"Hey Gabe." Jo said smiling at me.

"Hey, I need help with my math homework, help?" I asked in a little kid voice, I was never good at math so I always asked people for help but its mostly Jo, She is closet and she moved closer to me and helped me with a promblem. I finally got it done and Kit was smiling and mouthing I knew it. I shook my head no and saw Jo was still close to me.

"You know you can move." I told her in her face, I could still smell her breath.

"I know." Jo answered moving a little closer.

"Ummm." I said blushing a little, no I don't like her, I just never got a girl to get this very close to my face.

The bell rung before Jo could do anything else, I jumped and rushed out, why did Jo do that?

I had that image in my head and couldn't think of anything, We were in our last class since today went by really fast. The bell was about to ring and Jo beside me and the teacher there eating her pencil. Ring bell, I waited a long time when I heard a bring!

I jumped again and rushed out with Jo beside me again.

"Are we gonna run again?" Jo asked standing by me.

"If you want cake before everyone else." I told her.

The older people always steal the food before us, I thought I grabbed her wrist when I grabbed her hand and rushed really fast, My friends tell me that I should be in track but I didn't feel like being in, I only run when stuff are important! We made it to the door out of breathed. I sighed and I was opening the door when Jo stopped me and spinned me around. Jo was staring at me with those brown eyes, the wind was in our faces and made her hair fly away. I was about to ask her why she stopped me but I felt a pair of lips come connect to mine, My eyes were wide open.

**Review and I dont know about this story...;D **


	2. Kit comes

Gabe's Pov

I gasped and felt the lips pull back, Jo stared at me and it was really weird and quiet. The wind was cold and we stayed there watching everyone pass by. I sighed and forget I was still holding Jo's hand, I let go and felt everyone's eyes on us.

"Lets go get some cake." Jo said grabbing my wrist and pulling me inside, We walked inside and saw everyone eating the cake, I moaned and grabbed the little cake, I sighed and sat with Jo on the couch and ate our small cake. Jo smiled and realized she forget about her right hand, She pulled back and blushed a little.

"I hate this, we have little cake." I complained.

Jo laughed and turned on the tv, Everyone was laughing and having a great time when we sat here bored out of our mind.

"So...about what Kit said today." I said staring at her, she didn't stare back but payed attection to the tv.

"What about it?" Jo asked staring at me.

"Do you think...she is right?" I said eating some of the cake, God the cake was so good but they wouldn't share and we spended all our outside.

"Gabe,Gabe.." Jo said snapping me out of my dreams, I shook my head to see Jo staring at me.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Kit's here, answer the door." Jo said.

I rolled my eyes and answered the door, I opened it to see Kit there wearing short shorts, and a pink shirt and very bright pink converse. Kit smiled and saw Jo was on the couch eating cake. her and Jo became friends last year every since that fight over Jello.

"Hey, Jo." Kit said sitting next to Jo.

Jo smiled and they started talking about stuff, I sat down on the other chair and tried watchibg tv but Kit kept yelling and smiling and talking with Jo.

"Did you hear..." Kit said.

I rolled my eyes and turned up the volume over and over again.

"Hey Gabe, I need to talk to Jo, can you leave?" Kit asked pushing me away.

I got up and walked out to the kitchen, girls these days...

**I know its short/: but the next chapter is "Kit's talk" **


	3. The Talk and to Ms,Dabney's house

Jo's Pov

"Is there a reason yo asked Gabe to leave?" I asked smiling a little.

It felt weird being with Kit, last time we were yelling at each other for the last jello and of course our food fight with Gabe, but now I dont even know if she is my best friend or just a regual popular girl.

"I know you like Gabe!" Kit said out of no,where.

"WHAT! NO EWW." I yelled pushing those images away, Me and Gabe dating? That would be so gross!

"Jo, stop denying it! I can see through your eyes!" Kit said laughing.

"I DONT LIKE HIM." I said getting up and walking to Teddy's laptop that layed on the table that was for Charlie.

"Dont deny it!" Kit said smirking with every word.

I just rolled my eyes and looked up something on Google, I cant like Gabe he is an idoit, trouble maker and always gets in trouble by Mr,Star.

"Jo! I will not rest, or eat untill you tell me!" Kit said begging on her knees.

I laughed and remember she did that once when I told her I didn't get those Lady Gaga tickets, I sighed and closed the laptop.

Kit smiled and waited for me to answer, I laughed and sat up staring at the celing.

"I dont know if I like him..." I started saying, I sighed and tried to get my feelings out well to Kit.

"What do you mean?" Kit asked.

"I mean I'm confused.." I said moving around the living room.

"Confused with what?" Kit asked again.

"These feelings! Everytime I see Gabe I just wanna kick him in the chin!" I confussed.

"That's why I'm here!" Kit said sitting me down.

We sat down talking about these feelings and other stuff that was really gross..

I rolled my eyes and didn't listen to half what she did, I cant believe she thinks me and Gabe like each other! THAT IS GROSS.

"Hey Jo..Oh you guys are still talking?" Gabe asked walking in on us.

"No, what do you want stupid?" I asked staring at him.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go steal come candy from Ms,Dabney." Gabe asked.

"Who?" I asked.

"Some crazy lady, so you in?" Gabe said holding his hand out.

Kit smiled and I shook my head yes and grabbed his hand, of course Kit decided to ruin it by screaming like a fan girl.

I stared at her with death looks and waited for her to shut up, Kit never did she kept screaming and talking pictures off of her cellphone.

"Lets go Gabe before she has a heart attack." I said.

"Can we stay then?" Gabe said laughing.

I laughed with him, and after a while I felt something hit the back of my head, I turned around and saw Kit there smirking.

Gabe grabbed my wrist and we walked off to Ms,Dabney, I smiled and saw he moved his hand to my hands.

I rolled my eyes and we walked off to steal some good candy...

**Bleh! It was okay /: I just wanted to post something before I head to bed! :) :) REVIEW!**

**#TaylarTot **


	4. Trouble in Ms,Dabney's house

Gabe's Pov

"Ready Jo?" I asked Jo, smiling at her.

"Yes!" Jo said smiling.

I pulled Jo up to her porch and saw Ms,Dabney was asleep in the other room, I smiled and we sat on the couch waiting for her to be fully asleep.

It felt akward, Me and Jo were sitting here not talking just looking at the sky, No,body talked and the sky looked so beautiful in the dark.

"Sooo." Jo said breaking the ice.

"Sooo, do you like Pokeo?" I asked.

"A little, my brothers play it all the time." Jo answered laughing.

"Is he good?" I asked.

"No, but I can beat him at it." Jo said giggling.

I laughed and heard Ms,Dabney yawn, I smiled and looked over and the window and saw she was asleep, I went through the cat door and looked around her house, I sat on the couch and saw Jo come in laughing and sitting on the couch with me.

"Why do you use that way to get into her house?" Jo asked.

"Its the only way, lets hurry before she wakes up." I said pulling her into the kitchen and looking for the candy.

"Where did she put it?" I asked looking around.

"Right there." Jo said pointing to a full glass of candy on the top dresser.

"Give me a boost!" Jo companded.

I gave her a boost and she tried grabbing the candy, I could hear foot noices, _She's awake!\_

Jo finally grabbed it but fell down ontop of me, We layed there with Jo ontop and just staring at each other'a eyes.

"GABE DUCNAN!" Ms,Dabney yelled.

I looked and saw her there with a mad face and hands on hips, I heard the glass fall down and the candy drop to the floor, _Crap we are in so much TROUBLE!_

**Review :D**


	5. A date ?

Gabe's Pov

We both got up and waited for the yelling.

"What are you two doing in my house?" Ms,Dabney asked.

"We were looking for..." I trailed off trying to think of something.

"We were looking for a place to watch movies together." Jo said.

I looked at her shocked and stared at Ms,Dabney for a while.

"A movie? like a date?" Ms,Dabney asked.

"Kinda." Jo answered.

Ms,Dabney smirked and stared at me for a long time.

"Ohh..I can ruin this date!" Ms,Dabney said.

"So can we have this place for the night?" Jo asked.

"Fine, but leave this place the way it way..GABE." Ms,Dabney said walking back to her room.

"What the heck Jo?" I asked.

"Its easy, we stay here all night, and steal her candy and free food!" Jo said smirking,

"Ohh." Gabe said.

"Try to keep up stupid." Jo said smirking as walking off.

I sighed and walked off with her, but what I didn't know was it wasn't just for the free food and candy...


End file.
